


BIRTHDAY GIFT

by sonicaspirin



Category: Glass Animals (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Daddy Kink, F/M, Underage Kissing, What-If, what if ed is your daddy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicaspirin/pseuds/sonicaspirin
Summary: 埃德蒙倒是不在意你怎样定义你们的关系，他无所谓地告诉你叫他“Daddy”或者“哥”都可以，但是你无法接受更亲密的称呼了，你决定直呼他的大名埃德蒙。
Relationships: Edmund Irwin-Singer/Reader





	BIRTHDAY GIFT

**Author's Note:**

> 第二人称阿德梦女文学，也可以理解为女子高中生设定的柱（？  
> 其实是给自己的生日礼物 嘿嘿  
> underage有，背德或许也有一点（？  
> 是流水账（悲

周五最后一节课放学铃声响的瞬间，你把桌上的东西一股脑扫进书包里，从椅子背上抓起外套，来不及穿就冲出了校门。你隔着校门口厚厚的人群望去，第一眼就找到了你所期待的，熟悉的橘色小轿车，和车主经典的条纹衫一样好认。埃德蒙不经常开车来接你放学，即使你很喜欢坐他的副驾驶。他说因为你已经是个大孩子了，毫无疑问是可以自己找到回家的路，但今天不一样：今天是你的生日。  
今天不仅是美好周末的开始，还是你18岁的生日。  
你坐进副驾驶，熟练地把书包扔向后排的座位，差一点砸上埃德蒙给你订的生日蛋糕，是巧克力奶油味的，他记得你最喜欢吃这一种。理论上来说你在减肥，但是巧克力奶油蛋糕和埃德蒙都不能辜负，那就只好恭敬不如从命了。  
车里是你最熟悉的味道，埃德蒙的烟味，他只抽这一种烟，其实你也只抽这一种烟，无论是一手的还是二手的。有时候你不知道自己到底是真的压力重到啤酒和宿醉无法解决；还是你想变成和埃德蒙一样酷的大人；又或者你只是享受抢走他吸了一半的香烟时，嘴唇触碰到他手指的微妙感觉，就像现在这样。埃德蒙显然打算把这支烟吸完再开车，但你侧过身，慢慢向他凑过去，低下头又小心翼翼地抬眼，你谨慎地观察埃德蒙的表情，然后咬住了还带着他牙印的烟尾。你从下往上看，用你能装出最有诚意的眼神盯着埃德蒙灰蓝色的眼睛，下唇有意无意轻轻蹭过他中指的第二个骨节。埃德蒙没有看你，却松开了手指，于是你得意地笑了，把那半支烟转移到自己指间，像享用战利品一样深深吸了一口，像往常一样被直直冲进口腔里的浓重烟草味呛到。你每次都会呛着，想必是因为这支烟是为埃德蒙这样的老手准备的，也因为你不应该从劲这么大的香烟开始学习，但是没有关系，你知道自己不需要用抽烟来证明你是个酷小孩，你只是想尝一尝埃德蒙的味道。  
上路后，埃德蒙说他要先去某个小店买几包烟和准备今天晚上的酒，这你当然没有意见，因为其中也有你的一份。生日总是需要和重要的人一起庆祝和适当放纵一下的，尤其是今天，今天是你成年的生日，没有不好好疯一次的理由。  
埃德蒙把车停在小店的路边之后抓住你的手腕，拉过去猛地吸了一口你根本没怎么动过的那半截烟，下巴上的胡子蹭在你手背上微微有一些刺痛。  
已经入秋了，说热不热说冷不冷的季节，你穿着长袖衬衫和最喜欢的千鸟格短裤，埃德蒙还是标志性的条纹衫、棕色外套和牛仔裤，他看起来穿得比你厚实，但手却是凉的。你被完全的冰冷吓得手抖了一下，一截烟灰落在了你大腿裸露的皮肤上，而埃德蒙转身打开车门径直走向了小店，不知道是真的没有看见那截烟灰，还是故意忽视了。你看到腿上的灰烬，大脑里并不美好的烟味和埃德蒙握住你手腕的触感来回撞击。你的视线跟随着埃德蒙的身影飘远，你不知所措，于是又低头吸了一口烟。  
你发呆的过程中埃德蒙已经提着购物袋回来了。他把袋子递给你，而你呆滞地接住。埃德蒙看看你腿上的烟灰，又看看你的表情，伸过手擦了擦那团灰色，却越抹越开。埃德蒙冰凉的、带着薄茧的指尖按压在你温热的皮肤上，温差的冲击下你只觉得整个人越来越烫，热流顺着大腿冲到了耳根，你甚至能想象到这个时候自己的脸肯定已经开始泛红了。埃德蒙和你靠得很近，你能清楚地看见他永远刮不干净的胡茬和凸起的喉结，大脑开始自动播放埃德蒙仰头喝啤酒时喉结上下滑动的画面。你摇了摇头，努力地抑制住自己失去理智咬上去的冲动。幸好这个时候他放弃了抹开那团灰色，也放过了你，你在心里松了一口气。  
-  
有时候你也说不清楚自己对埃德蒙到底是什么感觉，或者说，你“应该”对他有什么样的感情。  
理论上来说，从刚上高中时你的养父母把你和行李送到他家开始，你就知道以后他是你的监护人了，他会做为家长出席你的家长会；会在学校的文件上监护人那一栏签字。埃德蒙看起来绝对是一个大人了，而且是一个很酷的大人，他很高，你站直了也只能到他胸口，他指尖永远夹着细细的香烟；从来不戴眼镜；永远穿着深色的紧身牛仔裤和马丁靴，还有各种各样的条纹衫，他好像总是不假思索地按照同一个模版给自己买衣服。但其实埃德蒙也才26岁，说实话他也不比你大多少，八岁而已，他刚刚大学毕业两年，和一起长大的朋友们组建了一个小有名气的乐队，白天在家写歌排练，晚上就去pub里表演。  
从某种意义上来说埃德蒙可以算是和你同一辈。  
埃德蒙倒是不在意你怎样定义你们的关系，他无所谓地告诉你叫他“Daddy”或者“哥”都可以，但是你无法接受更亲密的称呼了，你决定直呼他的大名埃德蒙。  
你们心照不宣地维持着一种无法明说的关系：埃德蒙给你挑选明显不符合你年龄的丝质吊带睡裙；默许你抢夺他吸了一半的烟；做为监护人却经常大晚上把你带到他朋友的pub里鬼混。他甚至带着你一起喝酒，也只有在这种时候你才能以喝醉了为理由，在埃德蒙把你拖回家之后迷迷糊糊地倒在他床上，然后脸埋进他的胸口，你像一个叠放在大勺子上的小勺子，缩在他怀里睡觉。你当然从一开始就是清醒的，你睡不着，你怎么可能睡着。埃德蒙的小臂无意识地搭在你腰上，平缓而温热的呼吸打在你的侧颈，酸雨一样一点点腐蚀你的理智。  
你不知道应该怎样解释这样过于亲密的状态，但你从一开始就知道这是不健康的。  
埃德蒙，你知道肯定有人追求他。就算这是21世纪，就算他的乐队只有鼓手对骨肉皮来之不拒。埃德蒙太有吸引力了，总有那么一些想要投怀送抱的人，男男女女都有，而你本能地不喜欢他们。值得庆幸的是，埃德蒙从来不搭理贴到他身上的人，即使是所有人怀里都搂着一两个穿着亮片短裙的女伴的场合，他也一直把你带着。你不说话，躲在他后面自顾自地玩着吉他。他的狐朋狗友们调笑说，埃德蒙收养你之后真的完全进入老父亲模式了，他也只说是啊家长要负责任，总是担心小女孩一个人晚上在家会害怕，所以带孩子真的很累，他牺牲很大， Daddy needs another drink。埃德蒙总是喝着黑啤，然后递给你一杯插着漂亮小伞的鸡尾酒。  
所以埃德蒙不只是你的监护人。  
是他迈出了第一步。  
其实对你们来说那只是一个再平常不过的晚上，你和埃德蒙窝在沙发里有一句没一句地聊着天，边喝啤酒边等着看凌晨的球赛。大部分时间埃德蒙更像是太阳下山后才开始活跃的夜行动物，他经常熬夜，晚上总是精力充沛；而你在上完一天的课之后往往已经精疲力竭了，你答应要陪埃德蒙看球赛，所以现在靠着他缩在沙发上，其实自己连爬去找一点宵夜吃的力气都没有。第一瓶啤酒见底的时候你已经意识模糊了，于是你歪着头靠在埃德蒙肩上，告诉自己只是休息一下就好，球赛开始就起来看，然后安心地闭上了眼睛。  
第二天埃德蒙恶趣味地问你球赛的胜负时，你只说当时睡着不记得了，实际上你记得清清楚楚：昨晚根本没有看成球赛，因为埃德蒙关上了电视的声音，而你睡着了，不过确切地说睡得并不安稳。  
埃德蒙把你靠在他肩上的脑袋放到了自己大腿上时你就醒了，显然，他的肩膀和腿都不是什么睡觉的好地方。埃德蒙的腿只有被牛仔裤紧紧包裹着时才显得很juicy，他瘦瘦高高的，枕在身上能明显地被骨头硌到，谈不上舒服。只是你很享受这样来之不易的…温存。因为埃德蒙会把手指插进你和他一样的棕色卷发里，把你的头发揉乱；或者把手搭在你背上轻轻拍着，只有在这种时候，你才能从埃德蒙身上感受到一种类似父爱的感情，但你明白这和真正的亲人给你的感觉又不能划等号。而今天情况则完全不一样，埃德蒙的手从你毛茸茸的脑袋滑向后颈和突起的蝴蝶骨，又慢慢顺着身体曲线滑到了你的腰上。  
你完全清醒了。  
但你尽力保持身体舒展放松，也没有睁开眼睛。埃德蒙并没有察觉到，他小幅度地捏了捏你腰上的软肉，确认你已经睡熟了，然后摸到遥控器关掉了电视的声音，看起来他是不打算把你抱到床上了。你小心地在他腿上扭动了一下，向后靠了靠，找到了一个相对舒服一点的姿势，埃德蒙一只手握在你的腰上；一只手把你散在侧脸的卷发捋到耳后，然后顺着下颚线缓慢地来回摩挲。你能感觉到埃德蒙的视线是落在你的脸上的，你不知道他在想些什么，搞音乐的人总是这么神秘，你唯一知道的是自己现在想舔一舔他的手指。  
你几乎是抱着埃德蒙手感不太好的腿睡着的。  
埃德蒙的手没有再往下了，像你们的关系一样浅尝辄止。但你在确认了他想做的事和你一样之后就完全放心了，埃德蒙似乎完全没有思考过你们的关系允不允许这样亲密的行为，所以你也不必再收敛那些不该有的臆想。如果参与toxic relationship的双方互相被吸引且自愿的话，你觉得，你们完全可以开始享受这样不健康的状态了。  
-  
停下车之后埃德蒙习惯性地绕到副驾驶给你开门。你看着面前修长的身影，觉得现在就有必要开一罐啤酒让自己清醒一点。  
总而言之你的身体在大脑开始运作之前就付诸行动了。你伸手拉住埃德蒙的衣角，用力往自己的方向拽去，然而对方显然没有料到这一出，他结结实实地摔到了你身上。  
预料中被骨头戳到的痛觉却迟迟没有到来，相对的，你感到一丝毛茸茸的温热触感落在耳边，你在责怪身体不听从大脑的指挥之前，鼓起了勇气睁眼看一看情况：埃德蒙的右膝磕在了你双腿中间，手臂则落在你的座位两侧支撑着他。  
你盯着面前已经进入危险距离的蓝眼睛张了张嘴，却说不出话。而平时话少的埃德蒙则主动打破了寂静，“我想先吃蛋糕。”他站起来，刘海微微蹭过你的侧脸。  
这个时候你能做的只有假装镇定自若，点点头，然后起身抓起购物袋跟上他。  
-  
埃德蒙把蛋糕盒子放在餐桌上，你坐在旁边旁边呆滞地看着他拆开包装。  
是最小份的蛋糕，然而两个人肯定是吃不完的。你没有邀请同学，你有埃德蒙就够了；你以为埃德蒙会邀请他乐队的朋友们来一起玩，但显然他们也没有出现。只有你们两个，像平时一样。你现在却一点都感受不到该有的遗憾和冷清，反而，你心底有一种痒痒的感觉，那是…期待？  
你趴在桌上盯着蛋糕，埃德蒙去厨房拿来两个瓷碟和配套的刀叉，往常应该还有飘着热气的红茶，而今天是两杯完美三七分的啤酒。埃德蒙挡住了你接过玻璃杯就要给自己灌酒的手，自己拿起来喝了一口，然后慢悠悠地切蛋糕，挪开杯子把蛋糕放在你面前。不能空腹喝酒，什么时候了他还记得管你，自己却从来不遵守规则。  
埃德蒙在你旁边拉开一张椅子坐下，边喝啤酒边看你吃蛋糕。他明显是不打算吃，你想起来埃德蒙根本不喜欢甜食，每次去采购生活用品，埃德蒙都拎回来大包的零食，实际也全是你一个人的。整天只吃牛油果，难怪这么瘦，你愤愤地又吃下一块埃德蒙塞给你的蛋糕。  
今天你们意外地没有聊很多。  
平时你可以和埃德蒙交流任何话题，小到今天穿哪双鞋，大到对未来的构思，他或许不会给你提供什么有效的建议，但你几乎什么都和他说。相比之下埃德蒙仍然很神秘，你连他之前有过几个女友、或者有没有炮友都不知道，你只知道他的朋友左拥右抱时，总是嘲笑他一个人回家，有时候还得牵着你。  
可能是你喝得太快了头脑不清醒，也可能是埃德蒙今天根本就心不在焉。他喝着啤酒，灰蓝色的大眼睛盯着你，摆出和平时一样的傻笑，又不说话。你想了想觉得有点生气，埃德蒙到现在连生日快乐都没有说。  
啤酒见底了。  
埃德蒙好像突然想起来什么事，他快步走到房间里，再出来时拿着一把从没见过的吉他。他坐到你身边，吉他架在腿上，对你眨眨眼，弹着琴唱起了生日快乐，你很少有机会听到埃德蒙唱歌。他不是主唱，平时只在后面安安静静地弹贝斯，其实埃德蒙还会拉大提琴，只是你明确表示过你觉得弹吉他的男生最有吸引力。  
唱完生日歌埃德蒙向你靠近，你抬起头不知所措地眨了眨眼，埃德蒙也对你眨眨眼，他让你闭上眼睛，你猜不到他又要做什么，但没理由地兴奋着。你听着脚步声，判断出埃德蒙绕到了你身后，吉他的背带挂到了你肩上，他拿着你的手放到琴上。“礼物，”你想转身却被按住了，“现在先别睁眼。”  
然后一个柔软的吻落在了你的额头上。“生日快乐。”  
你再睁开眼的时候埃德蒙坐回了你面前，对你露出熟悉的傻笑。  
“怎么样，好不好看，喜欢吗？”  
当然喜欢，怎么可能不喜欢。但是你太激动了，无法组织好语言，你简单思考了一下要不要亲回去。于是你抱着吉他站起来，快速靠近埃德蒙，用侧脸狠狠蹭了蹭他的下巴，胡茬带来了一些些意料之中地刺痛，埃德蒙似乎很喜欢这样，他揽过你的腰自然而然地把你按到自己腿上。  
你的大脑几乎不在运作了。以往你只有在圣诞节的时候才有机会坐在埃德蒙的腿上，good kids get to sit on Santa's lap，埃德蒙扮演的是瘦瘦高高的圣诞老人。你扮演的是好孩子，即使你知道自己是为了奖励装出来的。  
而现在你坐在埃德蒙的大腿上，隐隐约约被骨头硌到的感觉提醒你这是现实，不是什么美梦中的场景。埃德蒙把你怀里的吉他轻轻放到旁边的琴架上，然后抓起你无处安放的手，使手臂环住他的脖颈，他拍拍你的背，示意你把下巴搁在他肩上。你当然没有拒绝，你尽可能紧地抱住埃德蒙，胸口只隔着两层布料贴在一起，心脏撞击着胸骨，仿佛也要逃出胸腔奔向他。你深深吸了一口埃德蒙身上熟悉的男士香水味，然后把脑袋埋进他的肩窝里，希望时间可以就此暂停。  
但时间是不会暂停的。  
在你思考应该怎样和埃德蒙解释之前，在你思考你正在做什么之前，甚至在你开始思考之前，你就已经抬起头亲上了埃德蒙柔软温热的嘴唇。  
埃德蒙仿佛还没有你对自己的举动震惊，相反，他看起来游刃有余。你突然清醒过来，意识到自己在做什么之后快速后退，而埃德蒙没有给你起身跑路的机会，他托住你的后颈把你往回按，你再次贴上埃德蒙的嘴唇，而他加深了这个吻。  
埃德蒙尝起来还能是什么味道，你对埃德蒙的味道再熟悉不过了：辛辣烟草和苦涩啤酒的味道，和你一样。你不知道该怎么接吻，埃德蒙显然也没什么经验，你们仅仅是在交换几乎一样的气息，除了你嘴里还有一丝蛋糕的甜味。  
你因为缺氧提前结束了这个不知道本应进行到什么时候的吻，大口呼吸，然后倒回埃德蒙的拥抱里。埃德蒙的手臂环住你的腰，你放松地软下身子，靠在他肩上。  
-  
埃德蒙从浴室出来的时候你正坐在他床上看书，穿着浴袍，整个人都在冒热气。他凑过来，捧起你的脑袋亲了亲侧脸，把你手里的书合起来放在床头柜上。  
“Shall we?"


End file.
